Volverte a ver
by AdriSofy
Summary: Dolida por el "desprecio" de Usui, Misaki decide viajar lejos de Japón para superarse a si misma, le quiere demostrar que puede llegar a ser tan importante como él, y que puede estar a su nivel. ¿Volveran a estar junto? o ¿su familia se lo impedira?
1. Chapter 1

Desolada

Aquí estaba yo, en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra.

Después de tanto tiempo de acoso por parte de Usui, yo ya había empezado a sentir algo por él, no sé… tal vez amor; sí, eso era amor.

Sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mí, en muchas ocasiones me lo demostró, recuerdo que él me salvo de aquel doloroso golpee, pero por mi culpa el quedo lesionado

**Flash Back**

-¡Señor que no es Usui, realmente se parece a él!- grito Yukimura

-"¡no te acerque Yukimura!"- grite en mi mente dando un paso en falso

Creí que la cuerda del ring iba a impedir mi caída, pero me equivoque, la cuerda se rompió en el mínimo roce; sentí como caía, por instinto dije "Usui", cerré mis ojos…, no sentí el duro y frio piso abajo de mi, al contrario… cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Usui debajo de mi; me quede desconcertada, ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?, no tenia ningún motivo para hacerlo.

-¡Usui!...- dije sin ninguna respuesta a cambio- ¡hey Usui! ¡Usui! ¡Usui!- dije desesperada

El tomo mi rostro y me dijo: "¿estas herida?", yo le respondí mas tranquila "estoy bien"; se levanto y me respondió "yo también Misaki-kun"

Un hombre se acerco y le ofreció atención médica, pero él la rechazo

-necesitas atención medica, incluso siendo tú- dije- te diste un golpe muy fuerte- le cogí el brazo, y él no aguanto el dolor que sentía

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sacando mis conclusiones, solo lo hizo para que yo no sufriera daño alguno. Recuerdo esa vez en la que me dijo que me quería, también recuerdo el día en el que nosotros fuimos a la feria cultural del instituto Yumesaki, y ganamos la competencia llamada "prueba del amor", recibiendo mi primer beso por parte de mi supuesto amor Usui…

También recuerdo esa vez en navidad, el juego "intercambio de regalos", me toco un perfume, pero lo intercambie por unas entradas al parque de diversiones, y aunque todo el día que estuvimos ahí fuimos acosados por el mayordomo de Usui, logre mi cometido…

**Flash Back**

Usui me acompaño hasta mi casa, nos despedimos, y lo vi alejarse de mí; tenía que entregarle el regalo que le hice.

-¡Usui!- lo llame, el volteo a verme

Corrí hacia él con la bufanda y lo bese

-Usui te quiero

-Siempre te lo he dicho, yo también te quiero- me dijo abrazándome-¿quieres se mi novia?- me pregunto

**Fin del Flash Back**

Le dijimos a todos en el café sobre lo nuestro, por supuesto que todos se alegraron mucho, pero solo ellos podían saberlo, por mi papel de Kaichou en la escuela nadie podía saber, excepto mis mejores amigas Shizuko y Sakura, las cuales ya sabían y me preguntaron todo y con detalles; según los comentarios de toda la escuela sospechaban ya sobre nosotros.

Incluso él se mostraba feliz por nuestra relación, ese día que se quedo conmigo cuando todos se habían ido, bueno, eso creía yo hasta que él dijo "mira, todavía hay gente afuera", "Usui, no vayas a hacer lo que yo creo que vas a hacer" le dije, "Yo y la Kaichou estamos salien…"

Caímos y él me abrazo, después tomo mi rostro y me beso…

También recuerdo el día en el que fuimos di viaje de fin de curso, fue un día lleno de sorpresas y desilusiones

1.- Entre Usui y yo no hubo ese día una buena relación

2.- Shintani me dijo que no se rendiría hasta que yo lo amara

3.- Usui me dijo con toda normalidad que se iba a cambiar a Miyabioka

**Flash Back**

No quise oír explicaciones, e inmediatamente salí corriendo de ahí. Mis amigas habían hecho una pijamada, una de las chicas estaba contando de que había terminado con su novio, porque se cambio de escuela; me levante y salí del cuarto, estaba caminando por lo pasillos y me encontré con Usui.

-Usui, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería hablar contigo- me dijo

De repente oí voces que se acercaban.

-entra aquí- le dije jalándolo a un cuarto tipo armario- que suerte, nadie se dio cuenta

Él me abrazo por detrás

-estuve pensando ya desde hace mucho tiempo sobre la opción que tenia sobre pasarme a Miyabioka- dijo- note había dicho porque no sabia como reaccionarias…

**Fin del Flash Back **

Todo iba bien entre los dos, yo seguía trabajando en el Maid Late y él también, pero por algún extraño motivo ya no apareció mas por ahí, desde ahí no lo volví a ver…; hasta que decidí ir a visitarlo a su departamento

**Flas Back**

-hola- me dijo muy frio

-Usui, ¿estas bien?

-sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

-no has ido al Maid Late, ni has venido a verme

-¿mi presencia no te molesta?

-¿Qué dices Usui?

-ocultas lo nuestro

-no lo oculto, los del Maid Late saben de nosotros

-y ¿Por qué no los de la escuela?

-porque se arruinaría mi perfil como Kaichou

-¡¿Cómo se arruinaría? ¡Yo soy tan bueno como lo eres tú!- dijo- yo no te he ocultado a mi familia, te he contado todo sobre mi pasado, yo confié en ti

-Usui, ¿te sientes bien?- por primera vez yo no llevaba el control de la situación

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu, si yo te negara?- me pregunto, tomándome de mis brazos

-basta, me lastimas- le dije, yo sabía que en mis ojos habían lagrimas traicioneras que querían delatarme ante él, no quería mostrar mi debilidad, en ese momento todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron, mis conocimientos sobre defensa personal no estaban

-¡¿Cómo te sentirías Misaki?- me grito y me soltó

-Usui, sabes las responsabilidades que tengo…

-si yo tuviera las misma responsabilidades no te negaría en ningún momento- dijo- incluso tengo mas responsabilidades que tú, y son más difíciles

-por favor Usui, sabes que te quiero- dije abrazándolo, pero él no me correspondió

-me quieres, pero no me amas…- dijo mirando a otro lado- disclpame, pero ya no te quiero ve más

-Usui…, por favor- dije esta vez ya llorando

-lo siento, pero terminamos

Salí corriendo sin saber exactamente adónde iba, me detuve en un parque y empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, ahogando mis sentimientos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

No podía olvidar a Usui, pero para mi suerte no me lo cruzaba en la ciudad, así que no me fue tan difícil apartarlo de mi mente, pero no me esperaba lo siguiente.

**Flash Back **

-bienvenidos amos- dije yo bajando la cabeza con mi típica sonrisa

Cuando alce mi vista vi a Usui acompañado de una chica alta, blanquiñosa, de ojos marrones y de un hermoso cabello castaño; estaba abrazada a Usui, vi que le susurraba algo al oído y el hizo una mueca.

-por aquí- dijo una de mis compañeras

Me dirigí a la cocina, caí en un rincón y me puse a llorar, la gerente Satsuki se acerco y me dijo:

-no te preocupes Misaki, ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?, te hará bien

-gracias

**Fin del Flash Back**

Recuerdo que camine por la calle sin saber exactamente a donde ir, cuando me encontré con Shintani, el también había visto a Usui con esa chica, y claro que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad conmigo.

**Flash Back**

-Misa, sabes que te quiero- dijo- por favor dame una oportunidad, estoy seguro que puedo llenar el hueco que dejo Usui en tu corazón

-perdóname Shintani, pero nadie lo va a poder llenarlo

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahí fue cuando decidí dar un examen de intercambio extranjero, me inscribí en el mejor colegio, por supuesto que recibí una beca, quería superarme a mí misma. Sí les dije a mis amigas, a mi familia, pero también les dije que nadie más se podía enterar

No estoy arrepentida de tomar esta decisión, le demostrare a Usui que puedo llegar a estar a su nivel y hasta un poco más.

**La vez pasada estuve buscando un Fic de Kaichou wa Maid sama!, pero no encontré uno que me convenciera por completo con Drama; asi que aqui estoy iniciando uno que espero que les guste.**

**si porfa comenten y siquieren sugerencias y no se preocupen es un MxU**


	2. Forzado

Forzado

Prov. Usui

Ya no he vuelto a ver a Misaki desde aquella vez, recuerdo que llevaba muchas maletas, trate de seguirla para ver adonde se dirigía, pero Elizabeth me lo impidió.

Esa bruja de Elizabet Woodman, mi abuelo es el causante de que haiga terminado con Misaki, cuanto me hubiese gustado no hacerle caso, pero me dijo que si no rompía con ella en unas semana el se encargaría de hacerle daño, y eso era lo que menos quería; no me importaba para nada si de desheredaba, ya que es solo algo material que puedo ganármelo con mi esfuerzo.

Sabía que Misaki es muy lenta con algunas cosas, y en este caso no lo es, sabe exactamente cuando una persona esta actuando raro, al menos cuando la conoce bien, tal vez sea muy lenta con sus sentimientos, pero ella se da cuenta cuando estoy preocupado o algo por el estilo.

Empecé mi plan dos semanas antes de terminar con ella; el primer pasó:

"Alejarme por completo de su mundo", no fue nada fácil para mí; en esos días que no la vi para nada, estuve como rehén de mi abuelo, ahí fue donde conocí a Elizabeth, mi prometida, no socialicé con ella, hasta que…

Flash Back

-se que no me quieres- dijo ella

-y estas en lo cierto, no te quiero

-¡Ya! ¡no tenias que confirmármelo! ¡Grosero!

-y ¿Qué?- dije desinteresado en lo que decía- me interesa lo que opines tu de mi, y tampoco me interesa lo que tu hagas

-está bien- dijo con una mirada siniestra- ¿estás seguro que no te interesa nada de lo que yo haga?; y que tal si me acerco a tu queridísima Misaki Ayusawa; aunque no lo creas sé todo sobre ella, se donde vive, donde estudia, donde trabaja a medio tiempo, conozco a sus amigos y hasta sus pretendientes, como ese chico Shintani Hinata, apuesto que estaría feliz al saber que ya tiene el camino libre para ella

-no me interesa lo que él decida, solo quiero que ella sea feliz

-está bien, quería ser buena contigo y no sacar mi lado negativo- dijo- ¡Pero ya me canse! ¡Yo no soporto que no tenga lo que quiero!, sabes puedo llegar a causar mucho daño a mi oponente, y en este caso se que tu amas a esa chica Misaki. ¡yo no voy a ser rechazada por mi prometido!- grito furiosa- elige, me tienes a mí; que estoy segura que te puedo hacer feliz; y a esa camarera; quien puedo hacer su vida miserable

-no puedes hacerlo

-¿Cómo sabes que no?, tengo todos los medios para quitarle todo: dinero y con eso viene el poder, popularidad en cualquier parte del mundo en los medios, mi familia conoce a mucha gente de influenza acá en Japón, ¿Cómo estás seguro que no?, además con su posición económica estoy segura que va a ser muy fácil

-¡Maldita…!- mi aura tranquila cambio a una agresiva, veía todo rojo por la furia, ya tenia suficiente con mi abuelo, pero con ella; unos guardias me tomaron por sorpresa

-señorita Elizabeth, ¿se encuentra bien?

-sí, no se preocupen- dijo con toda normalidad para mirarme luego a mi- Usui Takumi, espero tu respuesta mañana, tienes esta noche para pensarlo bien, espero que no te equivoques con tu elección

Fin Flash Back

Ahora siento que me equivoque, pero lo que quería en verdad es que ella estuviese bien, renuncie a ella solo por su bienestar, pero no pensé que daño podía lograr en su corazón; en ese momento solo estaba cegado por la angustia, tenia miedo de que la hicieran sufrir, no quería ser egoísta, no sabia como reaccionar en ese momento; lo único que hice fue aceptar, no tuve otra opción.

El día que Misaki fue a verme no la esperaba, pero si sabia que decirle; todo lo que le dije fue lo contrario que sentía por ella; al decirle eso sentí como un cuchillo se incrustaba en mi corazón, porque sentía que no la iba a volver a ver. En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en el gran dolor que ella debió haber sentido; lo único que me alegra ahora es que ella podrá elegir, podrá elegir su propio trabajo profesional, podrá elegir en donde vivirá, podrá elegir a la persona con la que quiera estar toda su vida … ¡¿que me pasa? Supongo que esto es efecto de la depresión de no verla; aunque no sé como lo voy hacer, hare todo lo posible por recuperar a Misaki, que egoísta soy.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, vi entrar a Elizabeth con una sonrisa de burla.

-Takumi, ¿te sientes bien cariño?- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, se notaba que era fingida

-me sentiré mejor cuando te hayas ido

-¿Cómo puedes ser así conmigo?, después de todo yo soy tu querida prometida- dijo feliz para luego pasar a un tono terrorífico- sabes que como tu futura esposa tendrás que pasar elr esto de tu vida junto a mi ¿verdad?

-de tan solo pensarlo me duele la cabeza, por favor déjame solo

-que malo eres conmigo, ¿sigues molesto porque te obligue ir a ese horrible café?

-Vete por favor, no me lo hagas recordar

-ya veo- dijo en voz baja antes de retirarse- aun no obtengo lo que quiero

Cogí un jarrón de porcelana fina y lo avente contra la pared; ¿aun no se cansa?, ¿no se ha dado cuenta que nunca la amare?

-¡como odio esto!

Me dirigí a la repisa donde guardo todos mis libros favoritos y elegí uno al azar, sin esperarlo se resbalo un papel mediano, deje el libro en la mesa y recogí el papel.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan masoquista?- dije al observar la foto de Misaki- tengo que saber ¿porque llevaba tantas maletas?; no la puedo llamar, pero si puedo llamar a sus amigas

Marque el número xxx-xxx-xxx y espere a que contestara Chizuko.

-¿hola?

-hola Chizuko, soy Usui Takumi- al otro lado de la línea se oyó la voz de Sakura "Chizuko, ¿Quién es?" "Usui Takumi" "¡¿Usui Takumi? ¡¿Cómo en chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela tiene tu numero?" "no sé, pero ya cállate?

-Usui, ¿Qué pasa?

-sé que ustedes son las mejores amigas de misaki, y quería preguntarles si es que ella no ha salido de viaje

-¿de viaje?, ahora que lo mencionas…, la última vez que la vi fue en una tienda de accesorios de viaje, le pregunte que hacia ahí y ella me dijo "me iré de Japón por mucho tiempo, es que… me quiero superar a mi misma; chicas la quiero", espero que eso te pueda servir

-gracias, has sido de gran ayuda

Se ha ido, entiendo, pero creo que es mejor así, espero que nadie nunca se llegue a enterar de su paradero, es lo mejor para ella, y aunque esto suene muy egoísta, también lo es para mi.

Misaki Ayuzawa aunque me duela estar lejos de ti, creo que es mejor así, por lo menos tengo esta foto como tu único recuerdo. Te amo Ayuzawa


	3. Separados

**Separados**

**Prov. Misaki**

Mi vida en secundaria no ha sido nada dura, de hecho ha sido muy tranquila desde que Usui no esta a mi lado, maldito ¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse de mi?, bueno, supongo que no lo puedo olvidar; me he hecho amiga de la mayoría de chicas del salón, pero mis mejores amigas aquí son: Lucia, Paula y Amy

Lucia también es de un intercambio extranjero, la diferencias es que ella llego mucho antes que yo; Paula es de una familia española de clase, la mandaron a estudiar acá con unos tíos que tiene; Amy siempre a estudiado en esta escuela, es la mejor alumna, nadie la puede superar en sus notas, ni siquiera yo con mi mayor esfuerzo, su sueño es se una gran doctora. Una vez me preguntaron ¿Qué quería ser?, pues aun no estoy segura, pues sé que con esfuerzo voy a alcanzar mis metas.

Bueno regresando al tema, en mi salón el chico mas popular se llama André y creo que es italiano; la verdad es que al principio ni siquiera lo miraba ni nada por el estilo, pero el empezó a hablarme y casi nunca me dejaba tranquila, al principio creí que era un engreído, pero con los pocos años que estado aquí he sabido apreciarlo, pero solo como amigo; una vez le oí hablar a Lucia sobre algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

**Flash Back**

Había ido a trae unos pastelillos, pero cuando regresé empecé a oír una conversación muy interesante sobre André y yo.

-Lucia, ¿estás segura?

-sí, estoy completamente segura, que me parta un rayo si no es cierto- dijo Lucia- ¿no te has dado cuenta como André cambia por completo cuando está al lado de Misa-chan

-bueno si- dijo Paula- pero…

-bueno es cierto, porque André no trata igual a Misa como trata a las demás; con ella es más amable, más atento, siempre que está a su lado trata de sacar su mejor lado, como si la quisiese impresionar

-¡SI Amy tú te has dado cuenta! :D, sin duda eres la mas lista- dijo Lucia- bueno y mis grandiosas pruebas son estas

-¿de donde sacaste estas fotos?- dijo Paula

-eso no importa, pero mira lo sonrojado que esta con solo mirarla

-asombroso, nunca lo había visto con esa cara de tonto distraído

-no se ve tonto- defendió Amy- solo distraído

-no me digas que te gusta

-para nada, solo lo veo como un amigo mas

-bueno chicas, y un día le pregunte ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Por qué no tienes novia, si es que tienes un montón de chicas locas por ti?- dijo Lucia -"yo no siento nada por ninguna de ellas, yo a la única que quiero es a Misaki"-trato de imitarlo

Entre a la habitación sorprendiendo a todas

-chicas ya regrese, ¿de que hablaban?- trate de fingir

-de nada Misa-chan

-¿de verdad?

-Jajaja, Misa-chan ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

-porque ustedes no se pueden callar ni un minuto

-Jajaja

**Fin del Flash Back**

De todos modos aun no puedo aceptarlo, porque en mi corazón todavía llevo grabado el nombre de Usui Takumi

**Prov. Usui**

No me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir adonde se había ido Misaki, de hecho ahora se encuentra en el país natal de mi madre; la última vez que la vi iba con unas amigas aun café, de repente apareció un chico que las saludo, al principio creí que solo era un amigo de Misaki, pero al ver como el la miraba, pude deducir otra cosa; ahora veo Sanchita-kun no es el único pretendiente de Misa-chan.

¿Qué paso con mi compromiso con Elizabeth?, sigue en pie, pero esto es en contra mi voluntad, las ordenes de mi abuelo han sido muy claras, tal vez pueda aceptar ser su prometido, pro nunca aceptare casarme con un moustro cruel de esa naturalidad. Su frase egoísta favorita es "Lo que quiero, lo obtengo".

Hace un mes di un examen para una de las mejores universidades allá en Inglaterra, los resultados me llegaron hace unos días, de hecho son muy buenas mis calificaciones, estoy en uno de los primeros lugares, pero lo que me emociona más es que obtendré mi egoísta objetivo "Recuperar a Misaki aunque sea lo último que haga"

-Takumi te estoy hablando- dijo la bruja

-¿Qué quieres?

-hoy me tienes que acompañar a comprar ropa para mi, tu abuelo dijo que me ibas acompañar

-nunca prometí acompañarte

-tú no, pero tu abuelo si- respondió tirándome del brazo- apura anda y cámbiate, no puedes salir así conmigo

Entonces no voy a ir contigo

-no seas tan engreído y egoísta, levántate

-la engreída y egoísta es otra

-que grosero, ¿no te han enseñado como tratar a una dama?

-sí, pero no se aplica en ti

-se lo voy a decir a Ojisan- dijo caprichosamente

-ya entendí, espérame abajo

Así suele comenzar un día normal, con la arpía subiéndoseme hasta la cabeza, juro que ya me canse de esto, nadie en este mundo puede estar sufriendo mas que yo y en esta miserable manera.

**Prov. Los tres idiotas**

-Desde que Misa-chan se fue este lugar es horrible y vacio

-así se ve mi corazón- dijo sacando una caja de chocolates con polvo y una telaraña

-yo también me siento igual

-¡Misa-chan te extrañamos!- gritaron los tres

-hey chicos, ya dejen de lamentarse, son hombre ¿verdad?- dijo Shintani que recién llegaba al Maid Late

-creo que si lo somos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Shintani, ¿no me digas que olvidaste a Misa-chan?

-¿Cómo podre olvidarla?, nunca la olvidare, hare todo lo posible para encontrarla, aunque me tome toda la vida

-para cuando sabremos su paradero ya será demasiado tarde

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Hinata

-porque cuando la encuentres será cuando sea famosa y casada- y empezaron a llorar tipo anime

**Prov. Misaki**

-Misa-chan, ¿aprobaste?- pregunto Lucia

-aquí tengo el sobre, tengo un poco de miedo

-dame, yo te lo abro- dijo Paula cogiéndolo- ¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Qué?- grite asustada

-¡Misa-chan pasaste!- grito Amy

-¡AHHH! ¡Que emoción!

-y todavía estas en uno de los primeros lugares, exactamente el segundo

-¿segundo? ¿Quién es el primero?

-bueno aquí dice… ¿Cómo se lee Amy?- pregunto Lucia

-Usui… Takumi… creo

-¡Usui Takumi!- grite

-¿Misa-chan?

-¡Misa-chan, no te desmalles!


	4. Cambios en mi

**Cambios en mi**

**Prov. Misaki**

-Misaki, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Lucía desesperada

Las chicas me recostaron en el sillón más cercano que había en la habitación, todavía yo estaba media inconsciente, pero podía oírlas hablar.

-creo que se desmayo por lo que leíste Amy- dijo Paula

-Misaki quería que lo leyera- respondió

-¡Qué horror!- grito Lucia- ¡¿Qué le habrá hecho ese tipo a nuestra pobre Misa-chan?

-ella nunca nos comento sobre esto- dijo Paula

-de hecho, nunca nos conto sobre su vida en Japón- dijo Amy

-lo único que nos dijo fue que había sido la presidenta de su escuela-dijo Lucia

-pero como toda persona ella seguro que tuvo amigos- dijo Paula

-entonces ese Usui Takumi fue un amigo muy querido para nuestra Misa- dijo Lucía

-Lucía no seas tonta- dijo Amy- lo más probable es que ese Usui Takumi haya herido a nuestra Misa-chan

-pero Misa-chan se pudo haber desmayado por la alegría de saber que su muy querido amigo estudiará en su misma clase- dijo Lucia

-dudo que sea por eso- dijo Paula preocupada- chicas voy a prepararle un té a Misaki, cuídenla- Paula salió de la habitación

-ahora que lo pienso… probablemente Misaki odie a Usui Takumi- dijo Lucia

-bueno, ahora ambos estarán en la clase de administración de empresas- dijo Amy

-es cierto- dije levantándome

-¡Misaki!- gritaron las dos viniendo hacia mi

-¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Lucia

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?- pregunto Amy

-Misaki, que bueno que te hayas levantado, nos preocupaste mucho- dijo Paula trayendo una taza de color crema

-lo siento- dije- es que… eso me sorprendió mucho

-No entendemos nada Misaki, explícanos por favor - pregunto Amy

- Ese alienígena pervertido va a venir a Inglaterra- dije furiosa- y vamos a estar en la misma clase

-ya lo sabemos, pero ¿Alienígena pervertido?- dijo Lucia asustada

-antes de venir aquí fui presidenta en mi escuela- dije recordando- ahí fue donde lo conocí, era el chico más popular, recuerdo que era insoportable para mí; un día él descubrió mi mayor secreto

-¿Cuál era tu secreto?- pregunto Lucia

-no seas entrometida Lucia, es un secreto- dijo Amy regañándola

-no, está bien- dije- en ese tiempo trabajaba en un café, es que mi familia estaba en una situación muy difícil, discúlpenme por no habérselos dicho antes

-entendemos- dijo Paula- no te preocupes, somos amigas

-sigue- dijo Amy

-él no me delato ni nada parecido- dije- pero no sé que se le dio para venir a verme todos los días mientras trabajaba; con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, y luego novios

-¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto Lucia

-el era de una familia de buena posición, en cambio yo no- dije triste

-¡¿ese fue el motivo?- dijo Paula indignada- ¡¿Qué tipo de persona es ese idiota?

-es cierto, lo que vale es lo que se encuentra en el corazón- dijo Amy

-y nuestra Misaki vale más que una fortuna- dijo Lucia

-gracias chicas

-¡no permitiremos que te haga daño!- dijeron mis amigas

-gracias chicas- dije abrazándolas

-chicas…, André dijo que iba a entrar a economía junto a Misaki ¿verdad?

-sí, ha entrado y está en el cuarto puesto- dijo Lucia mirando el papel

-su papá tiene una empresa en China ¿verdad?- dije

-sí, por esa razón André ha entrado a estudiar economía- dijo Amy

-nosotras también hemos entrado en la misma universidad que tu Misaki- dijo Paula- así que podremos cuidarte

-aunque estemos en diferente edificios te cuidaremos- dijo Lucia- pero que suerte que André va a estar en tu mismo salón

-sí, así él te podrá cuidar de ese alienígena pervertido

-no, por favor no se lo digan a él- dije

-¿Por qué no?

-no quiero molestarlo, además no es necesario que él sepa lo que está ocurriendo en este momento

-está bien Misaki, respetaremos tu opinión- dijo Amy

-pero él no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta- dijo Lucia

-bueno Misa-chan, creo que es hora que le demuestre a ese idiota que has cambiado- dijo Paula

-un cambio de look, que divertido- dijo Lucia

Las chicas me querían teñir el cabello de color castaño, pero me negué, pero aun así tuve que aceptar buscar un nuevo corte; me obligaron a usar lentes de contacto de color azul; me compraron un nuevo guardarropa, muy distinto a mi estilo, pero bonito; me obligaron a actuar de otra manera a la mía.

-ustedes están locas, un poco más y me van a obligar a cambiarme el nombre- dije

-esa es una buena idea Misaki- dijo Lucia

-¡¿estás loca?- dije

-de hecho Misaki, de que sirve haberte cambiado de apariencia si es que todavía conservas tu nombre- dijo Paula

-están locas- dije rechazando por completo la idea- Amy, hazlas entrar en razón

-es que… ellas están en lo correcto- dijo apoyándolas- te hemos cambiado, eres irreconocible, pero tu nombre…

- pero esto es inútil- dije- él ya debe saber que estoy en su misma clase

-no lo sabe aun- dijo Amy

-veras mi familia tiene mucha influencia y…- estaba hablando Lucia cuando Paula la interrumpió

-el punto es que los resultados de los exámenes de ingreso aun no salen del país- dijo Paula directamente sin rodeos- tenemos exactamente un día para hallar un nombre perfecto para ti

-pero es demasiado trabajo, no dejare que hagan todo esto por mi

-no es tanto trabajo, la verdad es que los cambios de tu nombre solo lo harán en la carta que le enviaran a este supuesto chico

-si es así, entonces quiero que mi nombre sea cambiado a Minako

-¿Minako?

-es el nombre de mi mamá; yo la quiero mucho y aprecio por su fortaleza- dije

-Minako es un lindo nombre- dijo Paula

-sí, te podemos decir "Mina-chan" o sino "Min-chan- dijo Lucia

-parece que hoy estas de buen humor- dijo Amy

**Prov. Usui Takumi **

Fui aceptado en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, me lo esperaba, y no me sorprende para nada; mi única alegría es mi deseo egoísta de ver a Misaki, tal vez me odie, me deteste y probablemente nunca me quiera ver en su vida.

Dentro de tres días estaré viajando rumbo a Inglaterra junto a la señorita engreída; espero que con esto de la universidad me la vaya a quitar de encima, aunque es poco probable, pero aun tengo la esperanza que en esos días no me fastidie tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé, me he demorado mucho para tan poco. Sean pascientes conmigo, despues de todo a veces me quedo sin ideas, y últimamente estoy muy ocupada :P <strong>

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Arigato :)**


	5. ¡¿Me descubrio!

¿Me descubrió?, espero que no

Ya había llegado el día; hoy eran mis primeras clases en la universidad. Estaba emocionada, y muy nerviosa, ya que supuestamente hoy, vería al descorazonado de Usui Takumi, el que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, idiota.

Llevaba puesta un polo con straples de diseñador, unos jeans de marca que se veían muy caros, unas sandalias azules hermosas con un taco gigante "estoy segura que con esto me voy a caer", unos lentes de sol muy a la moda, y un bolso donde llevaba las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir este día. ¿De dónde saque todo esto?, pues mis amigas me lo compraron, y pues claro, me obligaron a usarlo.

-señorita Ayuzawa, el joven André ya está aquí- dijo Hotaru

Hotaru es como mi dama de compañía, mis amigas la contrataron para que ella me cuide de Usui; tal vez la apariencia de Hotaru sea de una chica común y cualquiera, incluso cualquiera podría pensar que es torpe e indefensa, pero ella en realidad es cinturón negro en Karate, y por supuesto una de la mejores.

Salí del apartamento, y vi el auto rojo de André estacionado al frente del edificio.

-Misaki, ¿estás lista?

-claro, ya vámonos- dije subiendo el en carro

-¿Va a venir Hotaru?- me preguntó

-no, hoy no es necesario que me acompañe- le dije

Subí al auto y con la mano y una agradable sonrisa le dije adiós a Hotaru. El camino a la universidad era muy silencioso, bueno no tanto, ya que André había puesto uno de sus CD'S de Rock.

Estúpido Usui, espero que no te des cuenta de que yo soy Misaki Ayusawa, la persona a quien le rompiste el corazón, ¡¿Quién te creías que eras en ese entonces para conquistarme y luego echarme como si nada?

-¡IDIOTA!- grite inconscientemente

-¿Qué pasa Misaki?- me pregunto André

-recuerda André, yo ya no soy más Misaki- dije un poco fría- ahora yo soy Minako Ayusawa, una persona completamente distinta a Misaki Ayusawa, por lo menos cuando este cerca al idiota de Usui- termine diciendo con una sonrisa

-entonces Minako, quítate de encima todas esas emociones que te frustran, porque si no lo haces, todo el plan se va a ir para la basura, y él va a terminar por descubrirte- dijo apuntándome con su dedo- ¿quieres que eso pase?

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue negar con la cabeza.

-muy bien, entonces, ¿estás lista?- me pregunto con tono animador

-¡Sí!- grite dándole un fuerte golpe a la gaveta del copiloto

-espera, no te desquites con mi auto

-perdón

Los dos bajamos de forma glamurosa del auto, sentí las miradas de todos encima de mí.

-esto es un poco incomodo- le susurre a André

-así es al inicio, pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras- me dijo con una flamante sonrisa

La coincidencia era demasiada: Usui, André y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo de clase, el horario no estaba tan mal, pero… ¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza los tipos que nos pusieron juntos?. Recuerdo exactamente como me enteré que estábamos en la misma clase, y también recuerdo exactamente como descubrí que ese pervertido y yo terminamos en esos mismos horarios.

**Flash Back **

-¿tenemos los mismo horarios?- le pregunte

-no sé, hay que ir a ver- dijo jalándome hasta una pantalla gigante en la parte central del edificio de economía

Empecé a buscar mi nombre en todos los grupos que habían.

-mira encontré nuestros nombres- dijo André señalando el Grupo A- nuestros horarios no están tan mal ¿verdad?

-eh, no- dije mirando los horarios que nos había tocado

-hay que ver si hay algún conocido con nosotros, ¿ya?

-sí- le respondí

-conoces a algún… Alex ####

-Em., no- le respondí

-y a Lucy ###, o tal vez a Diego ###

-no, no conozco a ninguno de ellos- dije

-Oh no, adivina quien está con nosotros- dijo André

- estamos con el idiota de Usui Takumi, ¡ODIO MI VIDA!- grite, aunque creo exageré mucho, ya que estoy bajo la protección de mis amigos, pero de todos modos ese pervertido es muy astuto

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de pasar a recoger algunos documentos importantes, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra primera clase, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en unos asientos que estaban libres. Este es un grafico hecho por mí.** O** = sitios llenos O= únicos sitios vacios

Nuestras posiciones

**O O O O O**

**O** O O O **O**

**O O O O O **

-André, ¿lo ves?- le pregunte ansiosa

-¿cómo quieres que te diga?, ni siquiera sé cómo es- me dijo

-bueno, él es alto, su tez es blanca, es rubio, sus ojos son verdes y…- cuando estaba a punto de acabar me di cuenta de que André se había quedado mirando a alguien que no era yo - André, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, pero él no me respondió

-Minako…- dijo sin mirarme

-hay solo dime lo que pasa- dije ya harta. Voltee a ver en la dirección en la que miraba André, bueno lo primero que vi fueron unos jeans azules, estos estaban demasiado cerca de mi; alce la vista rápidamente y lo vi

-¿Ayuzawa?-¡No puede ser! ¡El pervertido ya me descubrió! ¡Sabía que no iba a funcionar! ¡Todos estos cambios por nada! ¡Que idiota soy! ¡Ya sabia que era demasiado listo! ¡aunque actualmente me veo tan diferente! ¿Qué voy hacer?

**Ok, ya sé esta muy corto y mucho me he demorado, perdon, pero el prox cap lo voy a hacer más largo, estoy de vacaciones!**


	6. Hola?

Hola?...

-¿Ayuzawa?-¡No puede ser! ¡El pervertido ya me descubrió! ¡Sabía que no iba a funcionar! ¡Todos estos cambios por nada! ¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Ya sabía que era demasiado listo! ¡Aunque actualmente me veo tan diferente! ¿Qué voy hacer?

-sí, ¿Cómo me conoces?- trate de fingir que no lo conocía

-esperaba que fueras más lista- dijo fingiendo decepción- pues, está en tu maleta- dijo señalando mi nombre que se encontraba bordado visiblemente en mi maleta.

-¡Hey!, ¡¿Quién te has creído alie…- cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir me tape la boca con las dos manos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me pregunto- como que actúas un poco rarito Ayuzawa

-veo que te gusta fastidiar a las personas- dije algo enojada

-Para nada, ¿de dónde sacas eso Ayusawa?- dijo el muy idiota

-de tu actitud- dije secamente

-la gatita ha sacado sus garras- dijo pesadamente

-¿Qué tienes contra mí?- pregunte

-Misaki, eres tú, yo lo sé- dijo tomándome por los hombros fuertemente

-¿A qué te refieres idiota?, no sé de que hablas, no sé quien esa tal Misaki de la que tú hablas- dije con todas las escusas que se me vinieron a la mente- ¡Ya déjame!

-¡Déjala! ¡Ella no es esa chica de la que tú hablas!- intervino André, Usui se aparto de mí y bajo la mirada

-lo siento, creí que eras ella, hace que no la veo, y cada vez que pienso en ella siento un gran vacío en mi, esto es tan cursi, pero tenía la esperanza que tú fueras ella, Misaki Ayusawa, es que se parecen tanto, de verdad, discúlpame

-Clase, por favor tomen asiento- entro un hombre de apariencia de abuelo, supongo que era el profesor. Debía agradecerle, ya que me libro de una situación tan incómoda con Usui; más bien con los dos, Usui y André

Después de lo sucedido en esta clase no volví a verle la cara a Usui, el día de clases ya estaba acabando, André se ofreció a llevarme a casa, yo acepte, cuando llegue me di con la sorpresa que mis amigas estaban a ahí.

-¡¿Qué paso Minako?- me pregunto Lucia

-nada en especial- mentí

-¿Cómo que nada en especial?- me pregunto incrédula Paula- ha pasado algo, y ese algo lo vas a decir ahorita, así que a hablar, empieza

-chicas, no hay que obligar a Minako a contarnos algo de lo que no quiere hablar, ella lo tiene que hacer por su propia voluntad- dijo Amy

-parece que si les voy a tener que contar lo que paso- dije agachando la mirada con tristeza- pero primero, hay que entrar al depa, no les voy a contar aquí afuera.- dije mientras intentaba sonreír

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesita de centro que tenia, Paula había traído galletitas y té, es típico de ella no me sorprendió para nada.

-haber habla, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Lucia de abalanzada

-Lucia metete, otra vez- dijo algo Paula- deja que ella hable primero

-bueno, resulta que me lo encontré- dije lo más simple- y él casi me reconoce

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todas al unisonó con cara de horror

-no puede ser, ¿Cómo?- dijo Paula- eres irreconocible

-estas tan diferente ahora que ni siquiera yo te reconozco- dijo Lucia

No sé porque, pero Amy no metió ninguno de sus comentarios, ella estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, y con la cucharita jugueteaba con el té

-¿Qué piensas Amy?- le pregunto Paula

-el tipo ese es demasiado listo- dijo con una sonrisa- parece que vamos a tener que esforzarnos

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Lucia ya más seria

-pues nada, solo seguir fingiendo- dijo Amy

-¿Qué?- casi nos desmayamos por su respuesta

-bueno, no hagas ningún movimiento sospechoso- dijo Amy- no actúes como Misaki, actúa como Minako, una chica de sociedad que se quiere dar a la diva

-tampoco no exageres, yo no puedo hacer eso- dije jugando con las galletitas

-bueno, tan solo haz como si nada hubiese pasado ;)- dijo Amy- síguelo tratando como a un compañero de clases

-lo intentaré- dije apoyándome sobre mi brazo

Después de que mis amigas se marcharan, me puse a estudiar un poco los temas que íbamos a ver, quería estar adelantada. Después hice una hora de ejercicios. Eran las 10:00 p.m., seguro que Hotaru ya estaba durmiendo, ya me iba a acostar yo también, pero de repente empecé a oír unos ruidos, parecía que el edificio de al frente lo iban a ocupar. Me alegre, ya quería tener un vecino de depa desde hace mucho tiempo.

-disculpe, señor- dije a uno de los hombre que estaba subiendo las cajas- ¿Cuando vendrá a vivir aquí el dueño de esas cajas?

-probablemente dentro de dos días- dijo

-gracias- dije mientras cerraba la puerta principal

Dentro de dos días ya tendré aquí a mi nuevo vecino, ¡Qué emoción!, ¿Cómo será?, ojala que sea un chico guapísimo, JeJeJe, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, es mejor que me vaya a dormir, antes de que empiece a delirar

Al día siguiente André paso por mí como lo había hecho ayer, entramos a clase, empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, y no tenía ganas de hablar con André para nada.

-¿Qué piensas?, te ves muy ida- dijo Usui con su pose de relajación de costumbre

-la verdad es que nada- dije con seriedad

-¿estás molesta por lo de ayer?- pregunto sin que le importase mucho

-la verdad no, lo he dejado pasar, siento que no vale la pena- dije con la verdad

-me alegro, no me hubiese gustado estar en pleito contigo con tan solo un día haberte conocido

-lo mismo pienso Usui- dije sonriendo

-"Sí, es imposible que ella sea Misaki. Misaki nunca se hubiese puesto unos tacones así de grandes para venir a estudiar, y tampoco creo que se hubiese maquillado"

-ahora eres tú el que se encuentra pensativo- dije como comentario para romper el hielo

-sí, es que me acabo de dar cuenta que soy un idiota, no sé cómo pude pensar que era Misaki- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ella no era tan fea

-¡¿Cómo que fea? Parece que ya salió tu verdadera personalidad- dije enojada

-Hey Minako, no grites, el profe ya está aquí- me dijo mi compañera de adelante

-ups perdón, se me paso- dije roja

Voltee a ver a Usui, como me lo esperaba, él estaba aguantándose la risa; típico, con su personalidad.

-Hey Usui cállate- le dije por lo bajo

-¿tiene algo que decir señorita Ayusawa?- me pregunto el profesor

-Ehmmm no- dije avergonzada. Esto hizo que el idiota de Usui se riera más

Al final de esta clase Usui se me acerco, supongo que para hacer uno de sus estúpidos comentarios.

-¿Viene a burlarte?

-no exactamente, vine para invitarte a pasear después de clases, ¿aceptas?

-no sé, déjame pensar

-tienes hasta las 12:00 para aceptar

-tienes mucha confianza, ¿verdad?

-bueno, depende de con qué clase de chica estoy hablando- dijo sonriéndome

-créeme que soy única- dije arrogantemente, Misaki nunca hubiese hecho eso

-ya lo sé- dijo- espero tu respuesta, Minako- dijo volteándose para irse

-Misaki- me llamo André- ¿Qué quería ese tipo?

-quería salir conmigo a una cita- dije- y no soy Misaki, soy Minako, ¿quieres que se de cuenta?

-perdón se me olvido por completo

-ok, perdonado- dije sonriendo- pero necesito llamar a Pula, Amy y a Lucia, ellas me deben aconsejar que debo hacer

-eso lo puedes decidir tú, ¿no crees?- me dijo André

-sí, pero que tal si lo estropeo, ellas me matarían- les mande un MSN a las tres, este decía: "x fa las necesito, las espero en la fuente de la entrada principal"- te veo en la siguiente clase André

Salí corriendo directo hacia la fuente de la entrada principal, justo en el momento en el que yo llegue mis amigas aparecieron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Paula

-¿Estamos aquí para hacer algo clandestino?- pregunto Lucia

-¿En serio Lucia?- dijo Amy

-Ejejeje, no- dijo rascándose la cabeza (tipo anime)

-ya en serio, Usui me ha invitado a una cita- dije- no sé que responderle

-sencillo no- dijo Amy

-¿qué te pasa?, debe decir que sí- dijo Lucia- deben estar juntos cueste lo que cueste

-el plan no era unirlos, si no vengar en corazón de Misaki- dijo Amy

-Minako- dije

-Ejejeje, sí se me olvido- dijo Amy

-bueno, ¿Qué dices tú Paula?- preguntamos todas

-no sé, ¿Qué tal si decidimos que hacer con una moneda?- dijo Paula sacando de su bolsillo una moneda de 5 soles

-¿Es en serio?- pregunte- tengo hasta las 12:00 para contestarle

-¿tienes una hora para decidir?- pregunto con ironía Amy

-se nota que quiere salir contigo- dijo Lucia- Paula apoya a lo coherente, hay que dejar ir a Misaki a esa cita

-no sé que decir…


	7. XXXX

Perdón a todos los que están leyendo este fic, lo que pasa es que mi laptop se malogro a inicios de año, y hace algunas semanas me he comprado otra. Además de eso no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos jejejeje S(+.+')S pero si la voy a continuar. Voy a tratar de subier el cap la próxima semana. Gracias y TKM


	8. mi nuevo vecino y una cita en Londres 1

Mi nuevo vecino y una cita en Londres Parte 1

-no sé qué decir…- dijo Paula con algo de nerviosismo

-vamos, tu opinión es la que decidirá el futuro de Minako- dijo Lucia poniendo mucha más presión

-no sé, déjame pensarlo- dijo gritando, cerró los ojos y se tapo lo oídos, se sentó en una de las mucha banquitas que había y después de unos largos minutos de espera, dijo:

-Lo tengo, lo siento Amy, pero yo creo que ellos si deberían tener esa cita, lo que debemos hacer es que ella le demuestre que no es Misa-chan, y luego hacer que él se enamore de ella, para luego que Minako-Misaki lo rechace tal como él lo hizo con ella. JAJAJA- empezó a reír de una manera macabra después de su enorme discurso

-creo que Paula a veces puede exagerar la cosas- dijo Lucia con miedito escondiéndose detrás de Amy

-si- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo (Amy y Yo) mientras mirábamos a Paula con una sonrisa de temor

-bueno, entonces esta dicho, aceptare la cita con Usui Takumi- dije con una sonrisa

-Ayusawa- me llamo una voz masculina desde atrás

-Oh, mira que tarde es, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de… ¡Anatomía humana!- dijo Amy viendo su reloj

-y yo le prometí a un amigo prestarle mis apuntes, ya me voy, chau- dijo Paula con el mismo propósito que Amy

-yo te acompaño- dijo Lucía por detrás

-¿Qué tipo de amigas tengo?- susurre para luego enfrentarme con mi querido alienígena- hola Usui

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- dijo con su típica sonrisa

-sí, ya la tome. Pero espero que me lleves a un buen lugar para pasear, pues no me quiero aburrir- dije sin darle mucha importancia- te espero dentro de dos horas en este mismo lugar- le dije dejándolo ahí parado mirándome como me marchaba

-"Es obvio que no es Misaki"- pensó

Mientras tanto…

-crees que Misaki esté bien- dijo Lucia

-sí ella sabe defenderse bien, y recuerda no es Misaki, es Minako- corrigió Amy

-es que aun no me acostumbro- dijo Lucia entre risas

-oye, Amy, ¿tu no tenias clases ahorita?- le dijo Paula recriminándola

-Jejeje, es que aun no empiezan, tengo todavía unos 20 minutos- dijo entre risitas nerviosas- y ¿tu no tenias que prestar unos apuntes?

-lo puedo hacer después

-bueno, chicas admitan la razón de porque lo hicieron- dijo Lucia acusadoramente

-tu no hables, también la dejaste sola- dijeron las dos

-es que necesitaban privacidad- dijo Lucia

-así, tienes razón- meditaron las dos

-entonces Misaki o Minako no tiene nada de qué quejarse, mas bien, nos debe agradecer- dijo Paula

-exacto- dijeron las dos en tono de complicidad para luego reírse

A la hora de la salida…

¿Por qué se tardara tanto?, ya llevo casi media hora esperándolo. Me encontraba detrás de un cartel mirando a qué hora se le ocurriría llegar; mis amigas me habían dicho que tenía que comportarme como una diva, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, me escondía, yo lo hacía esperar, y después me le aparecía por detrás, un plan perfecto, pero él lo arruino.

Me canse de estar detrás de un enorme cartel, por esa razón fui y me senté en una de las banquitas, sorpresivamente, después de hacer eso, él se apareció por detrás.

-perdón por la demora- dijo con una sonrisa increíble

-supongo que sí…- dije rendida- pero si me lo vuelves a hacer, el plantado vas a ser tú- le dije con furia, él solo rió- y… ¿Dónde está tu auto?- le pregunte un poco más tranquila

-lo he dejado por ahí estacionado, no te preocupes, no esta tan lejos- dijo riendo

-ten- le dije mientras le daba mis cosas, él puso una cara de confusión- cógelo, es tu castigo por llegar tarde, me vas a llevar mis cosas- dije como una chiquilla caprichosa, por dentro no podía evitar reírme, su rostro de confusión, la de aceptación y de otras cosas

-aunque prefiero otro tipo de castigos- dije sonriéndome

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte como si no hubiese oído nada. Ya lo sabía, aun conmigo sigue siendo un pervertido

-nada, el auto esta por allá, vamos

Los zapatos hacían que me dolieran los pies, como Misaki nunca hubiese venido a la universidad con estos zapatos, pero como Minako si (obligada por sus amigas), para que los necesito, y tampoco necesito esta ropa tan llamativa, ¡Que horro! Espero que esto acabe rápido…

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a tu auto?- pregunte con pesadez

-casi nada, mira allí está- dijo señalando un lindo Ferrari rojo- ¿Te gusta?

-sí, pero he visto mejores- dije agregándole mi toque de diva, pero ciertamente, ese hermoso auto me impresionaba, por poco no logro mentir

El trayecto hacia mi depa fue corto, no planeaba ir, pero ciertas personas me obligaron, Usui no dijo nada con respecto de ir allá, al parecer creo que más le gusto la idea que a mí, que tendrá en mente, pero bueno, de todos modos quería ir para cambiarme de zapatos y ponerme unos más cómodos, aunque eso es imposible, ya que cuando llegué mis amigas me estaban esperando allá con el atuendo adecuado (ellas tienen un duplicado de la llave, y aunque no lo tuviesen Hotaru está ahí para abrirles solo a ellas), me vistieron como a una barbie, odio esto de Minako.

-vaya no demoraste tanto, ¿es que te han vestido o algo parecido?- dijo riendo sentado en un mueble de mi sala

-que dices- dije fingiendo molestia, pero esto causo que le diera más gracia

-bueno, basta de esto ¿nos vamos?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-sí- le respondí- pero dime… ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

- a un lugar donde la vas a pasar a full- dijo acorralándome contra la pared

-¡deja de bromear Usui!- le grite mientras lo alejaba de mí

-tus expresiones son únicas, creo que debo fastidiarte más seguido- dijo riendo

-ya cállate y vámonos- le dije algo molesta, pero esto le causo más risa. Salimos del depa y fuimos a un restaurante elegante ubicado en el centro de Londres

-bueno, que desea la señorita- dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Ehh, quiero este plato- dije señalando cualquiera de la lista

-yo quiero lo mismo que ella- le dijo al mozo

-¿Desean algo para beber?- dijo este

-tan solo estamos almorzando, así que por favor solo limonada- dije con toda tranquilidad posible.

El mozo se retiro dejándome sola con Usui, en un pequeño descuido, me volteo y veo 4 caras conocidas, eran mis típicas y singulares amigas y André, hay por dios, los quiero asesinar, ¿Cómo me pueden hacer esto? ¡Estoy en una cita! Pero bueno mejor, porque si meto la pata… o si ellas meten la pata

-Minako, ¿Dónde naciste?- dijo Usui mirándome fijamente- por tus rasgos se nota que eres japonesa, así que eres de…

-mis padres eran japonés, sin embargo yo nací aquí en Londres, mis padres murieron hace años, no los conocí muy bien, por lo tanto vivo sola con una guardaespaldas amiga y mis locas mejores amigas- vi que André me miraba con un rostro acusador- y un muy buen amigo, él estudia conmigo, y claro, también me va a recoger para ir juntos a la universidad y me lleva

-eso quiere decir que no tienes auto- dijo con una sonrisa

-no, no tengo- dije como si fuese normal

-anda diciéndole a tu amigo que ya no es necesario que vaya por ti- dijo con su típico acento de Usui

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Por qué?- dije inocentemente

-te secuestraré cada mañana- dijo

-¡¿Qué?- dije en un tono un poquito alto, voltee y me di cuenta que la gente se me quedo mirando, mientras que mis amigas trataban de controlar a André que quería intervenir en la escena. Todo esto causo que Usui riera, pero moderadamente sin llamar la atención

-Usui- le llame

-ya- dijo como si estuviese controlándose para no reír más- no pero es en serio, desde mañana, yo te iré a recoger, así que estate lista o sino entrare a tu depa y te sacaré de ahí este como este

-pervertido, no puedes- le dije

-¿Por qué no? Ahora sé a dónde vives, así que… estate atenta

-te advierto que tengo guardaespaldas

-ya sé, solo estoy jugando- dijo riendo

-parece que te divierto mucho, ¿verdad?- dije

-tus reacciones son un poco parecidas a las de Misaki, sin embargo, ella no era tan engreída, ni dependía de otras personas

-mira, no sé quién es esa tal Misaki, pero recuerda, yo no soy ella, soy Minako, Mi-na-ko! Que significa…

-niña bonita, si lo sé- dijo en un suspiro- y ¿Qué tal es tu japonés?

-no es muy bueno- mentí, pues si hablaba en japonés tal me vez me reconocería- sé lo principal, como decir hola y adiós, y ese tipo de cosas, la verdad, para ser mi lengua natal, soy un asco

-algún día quiero escucharte hablar en japonés, te lo pediría ahorita, pero sé que te negarías por completo- dijo con tranquilidad

-vaya que me conoces- dije sonriendo. Vi hacia donde estaban mis amigos y la única reacción que tuve fue reírme, claro, sin que él se diera cuenta o tal vez no

Los platos no demoraron nada en llegar, todo estuvo delicioso, solo que tuve que actuar y hacer todo como una dama de sociedad, y claro, actuar como una diva. ¡Qué fastidio!

Después de eso, dimos un paseo por el centro de la ciudad y nos subimos al ¡London eye! Aunque haya estado aquí en Inglaterra por un periodo de tiempo largo, nunca había subido allá, claro, que tuve que fingir desinterés, para que él no sospechara de mí.

-y ahora, ¿Dónde le apetece ir a mi linda señorita?- dijo enfatizando la palabra "mi"

-¿A qué te refieres con "mi"? no soy nada tuyo- le dije con algo de sobre salteamiento

-creo que me voy a enamorar de ti- dijo con su típica sonrisa encañadora


End file.
